A method and an apparatus for recognizing a collision of a vehicle with a pedestrian are known, for example, in JP-A-2003-535769 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,792 B2). In the apparatus, sensors, such as a deformation sensor and a pressure sensor, for detecting an impact to the vehicle are mounted on a bonnet and a front bumper. A type of a collided object is determined based on the impact detected by the sensors. Particularly, it is determined whether the collided object is a pedestrian. In general, such sensors are arranged to extend long in a horizontal direction along the bumper and a bumper reinforcement member.